


Concession

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [23]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor likes compromise.  Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concession

**Author's Note:**

> The 23rd Day of Christmas for [afra_schatz](http://afra_schatz.livejournal.com) because there just isn't enough BDS fic in the world.

If he were asked, Connor would say that he was agreeable about most things. He likes compromise. Loves it. He enjoys getting something while knowing he's not being a complete dick and leaving the other guy hanging.

About most things, anyway.

But the number one thing about which he never, ever compromises is Murphy.

As the oldest (shut up, Murph, it's true), it's his job to look after his brother. But it's more than that. Murphy is his other half. His soul-mate. And Connor knows he will follow Murphy into the grave by a matter of heartbeats, not days or weeks.

They will leave this world like they entered it: together.

There are no compromises when it comes to his twin. No compromises, no concessions, no give and take.

None unless you are Murphy. Then all that needs to be done is to simply ask. But Murphy never asks because he knows.


End file.
